


Just Do It

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Fluff, Jock!Dean, M/M, Riding, Smut, glasses!kink, jersey wearing, nerd!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some smut for Jock!Dean and Nerd!Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It

They were an odd pair, the cliché "geek and jock". They had the glasses and the jersey but they were happy. They didn't talk much in school but when they were alone, their hands couldn't come off each other.

"Jesus Cas…you looked so freaking hot and cute in my jacket all day." Dean cupped Castiel's face and kissed him deeply, wondering how he could possibly be so cute and sexy at the same time.

Castiel's glasses pushed up against Dean's face as he held onto Dean's biceps and leaned up. "I thought of you all today…your jacket smells like you." He smiled.

Dean felt his heart melt and pulled Cas in closer by the waist and kissed him deeply, moving a hand to the back of his neck to coax his mouth open. Castiel held onto the back of Dean's shirt, leaning up to kiss Dean back deeply. They stumbled backwards until Dean legs hit the bed frame and he slowly sat down, pulling Cas down with him. He tugged at Cas's thigh until he was straddling him onto the bed.

Castiel tugged at Dean's hair before gently rocking his hips against Dean's, he moaned softly into the kiss before breaking it apart, panting heavily. Their breathing made his glasses fog up a bit and Dean looked at him before moving his hand back up to the back of Cas's head to kiss him again.

Their hands moved up and down, touching everything they could. Dean's hand moved under Cas's shirt to settled on his hip and Castiel was running his fingers up and down Dean's spine. He pulled back, looking at Dean with slick lips before pulling Dean's shirt off and tried to shrug off Dean's jacket before Dean stopped him.

"Keep it on…I want you to keep it on when we have sex." Dean licked his lip.

Castiel swallowed thickly before nodding. He shrugged it off before taking off his under shirt and putting it back on.

"Like what you see?" Castiel asked, pushing his glasses up a bit. His face was flushed and he was already sweating a little.

"God, you have no idea." Dean hoisted him up before flipping them over and putting Cas down on the bed and crawling over him. He kissed Cas's jaw and neck, nipping and licking. "Been wanting to do this to you all day…"

"Been wanting you to do this to me all day." Castiel replied breathily.

"You're gonna kill me Cas…" Dean groaned against his neck before gently thumbing Cas's nipples under his fingers and hearing Castiel gasp, arching up, hands holding onto Dean's shoulders.

"Nghh!" he moaned, moving his hips upward to grind against Dean.

"Fuck Cas…you…I can't take this slow. You're just too much right now." Dean kissed Cas's chest, placing a kiss over his heart before tugging his nipple lightly and lapping the other.

"Dean—Ah! Then…Then hurry up." Castiel panted.

Dean growled slightly, making work of Castiel's pants quickly and tugging them off and then his own. He jerked himself off a little, seeing Castiel's chest rising and falling so quickly, him lying before him with just his jacket and glasses on. Jesus that was hot. He wondered if Cas would let him take a picture.

Castiel whined a bit, to bring Dean's attention back to him and moved his legs apart. "Dean…hurry up."

Dean licked his lip again, leaning over Castiel and kissing him. "So impatient." He smiled.

Castiel reached between them and stroked Dean firmly a few times. "I am. I want you in me Winchester." He snapped.

Dean groaned, "You got it…" he said before reaching into the bedside and getting out the lube. He slathered his fingers a little before circling Cas's entrance and looked at him before slowly sliding his finger in. Castiel panted, gripping the bed sheets. The glasses slid down the bridge of his nose, shifting his hips back on Dean's finger.

"Dean…more please…More. I can take it." He panted, closing his eyes and looking up.

Dean didn't trust him when he got needy like this, slowly moving his finger before crooking it upwards and hearing Cas crying out. He threw his head back and moaned Dean's name.

Dean grinned deviously, teasing Castiel's prostate to him cry out again and again.

Castiel was arched off the bed, tossing his head to the side and biting the blanket from moaning so loudly. He felt so good.

Dean slid in the second finger and scissored them before pressing on his prostate again, panting himself at want to just hurry. Every sound and cry Cas made sent a run of pleasure through him.

"Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean." Castiel chanted, wanting more than just his fingers. "Want you in me…Now." He moaned.

Dean just worked in his third finger, slowing down actually just to hear Cas whine from the lack of anything. He dug his fingers into Dean's shoulders and pulling his hair.

Dean loved Cas like this, so desperate for him, so needy. It was amazing to know that he could take his calm and collected boyfriend to this. With his touch.

Castiel shivered, arching up again, feeling Dean pull out his fingers. He chased after the feeling. "Dean...No, no, no." he whined.

"Shhh angel…I got you. Don't worry." Dean rubbed Cas's sides gently before coating himself up and lining his cock up to Cas's entrance. He gently nudged the head in, "But first…tell me what you want Cas."

"You." Castiel groaned.

"No, be more specific." Dean told him, sliding out and tapping his hole lightly.

Castiel had enough of Dean's teasing, he was out of his mind with lust and he just wanted to cum already. He flipped them over and looked down at Dean. He was anting lightly, his hair was even messier than usual and his glasses falling down. He sank down on Dean's cock in one fluid motion and twitched lightly over Dean, his mouth hung open as he felt so pleasantly full. He moaned, pushing up his glasses a little before lifting his hips up and sinking back down.

"Fuck Cas!" Dean threw his head back, gripping Cas's hips. He was so tight and he wasn't expecting Cas to take him over so quickly. But god if it didn't feel amazing.

It was slow at first, just Castiel grinding on him until he started pulling off and sinking back down. Before long, he was bouncing up and down on Dean's cock and moaning loudly.

Dean could only hang on because this was the first time his boyfriend was so bold, he really pushed him today. Castiel's cock bounced against his stomach and his own pants were fogging his glasses that slid down his nose again.

Castiel's hands were rooted on Dean's stomach and riding Dean hard and fast, leaking precum over them both, Dean snapped his hips up when Cas would come down. Seeing two things he loves together was a fantasy come true. Cas in his jacket, riding him.

Castiel's thighs were starting to shake from the overexertion, but still pushing on. He bit his lip and whimpered. Dean didn't want Castiel to feel too tired in the morning, he pulled Castiel down before moving so he could do all the work.

Legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted and pulled Cas down. Castiel cried out, "Fuck Dean…there! Right there!"

Dean leaned them over so Castiel was half on the bed and half on his lap. He kissed Cas's chest and bit his nipple while he thrusted into his love. "I know baby..I know." He panted.

Castiel was getting close, gripping Dean's head and moaning out Dean's name and curses. Dean kissed him softly while he was still pounding into him and it hit Castiel's prostate Dean on when he lifted himself a bit to kiss Dean. He screamed Dean's name before his mouth fell open and a silent moan came out. He came hard and fast, splattering over his stomach and hit Dean a little on the chin. Dean grunted, and thrusted into him a few more times before cumming himself.

He was panting heavily and Castiel was twitching lightly in the afterschool, feeling pleasant shocks of pleasure run up him as he felt Dean fill him up, adding onto his orgasm. He was dazed and swallowed thickly. He kissed Dean sloppily before smiling.

Dean smiled back at him, brushing back his damp hair and kissing his forehead. Then his temple. He was so gone on him, but he couldn't find any reason for him to care. He loved Cas. He peppered Cas's face in soft kisses, hearing Castiel giggle softly.

"That tickles you goof." Castiel lightly hit Dean with the sleeve of the jersey.

"I know it does sweetheart, that's why I'm doing it." Dean grinned before blowing little raspberries on Castiel's neck. Castiel squealed softly and squirmed away from Dean.

"Deaaaan!" He laughed, batting him away with the sleeves.

Dean laughed and kissed his cheek. "Okay, sorry. I'm done now." He smiled.

Castiel giggled, looking at Dean fondly. "Dean." He said softly.

"Hmm?" Dean looked up at him.

"I love you." Castiel told him, hoping that he didn't rush things. Dean washed away his worry by kissing his brow then him softly. The warm feeling washed over him after he got over the surprise.

"I love you too." Dean mumbled softly.

Castiel's smile was all gums and teeth before pulling Dean into a tight hug. "I love you." He repeated.

Dean laughed and hugged him back, "I love you too."

Dean scooped him up and walked to the bathroom to run a shower, taking care of his boyfriend. He washed his hair, giving him a lot of kisses, cleaning him out and more kisses before drying him off. Dean scooped him back up before walking back to bed to lay him down.

He brought Castiel close into his arms and tucked his face into his hair. Castiel fixed the blanket over him and wrapped his arms around Dean as well. He let out a content breath, tucking his head under Dean's chin.

"I love you." Castiel told him.

Dean kissed the top of his head. "You're gonna be saying that a lot aren't you?" he asked.

Castiel smiled against his skin, kissing Dean's heart. "Yep." He said before taking off his glasses and setting it aside.

Dean just held him and Castiel was slowly drifting to sleep before Dean said his name.

"Cas?"

"Hmm..?"

"I love you." Dean smiled, eyes closed and happy.

Castiel smiled, "I love you too Dean."


End file.
